Judau Ashta
"You can't order me not to use the toilet!" A young and carefree boy, Judau Ashta used to live out a simple life as a junk trader until the day the Orb Union docked at his colony. After a failed attempt to steal the Zeta Gundam and an equally failed attempt to steal one of the AEUG's Zeta Plus models, Judau inexplicably found himself in league with Orb's, and later Katharon's, struggles. Despite his meager lifestyle, Judau remains a rather laid back and optimistic individual who finds pleasures in simple things. Though he is brash and rambunctious and demonstrates disrespect in general towards adults and authority figures, Judau has a big heart and cares deeply for his friends and family, especially his younger sister Leina. Though unaware of it himself, Judau is a powerful Newtype with untold potential -- a fact that he has only just begun to discover through piloting the mighty Double Zeta Gundam.. Background Information Unlike some people destined to become great and legendary heroes of War, Judau Ashta was never really meant for greatness. Unlike Amuro Ray or Camille Bidan, he was not the son of a mobile suit designer or a mad scientist; he was not some freak Cyber NewCoordinatorType Messiah, meant to save the world through a dazzling array of stock footage animation, nor was he even a child soldier whose destiny was twisted by those with terrible purposes in mind. No, Judau Ashta was simply born Judau Ashta. Junk trader of Shangri-La. At the age of fourteen, Judau has grown into a young man who looks out for his younger sister (while demanding she cook meals for him every day) and works hard with his roving gang of junk dealers to collect and sell various salvage to scrap out a meager day's wage -- or steal a mobile suit and get money selling its parts. Whichever is most convenient at the time, really. Along with the bossy Beecha Oleg, Mondo Agake, the loud and demanding Elle Vianno, and the shy and soft-spoken Iino Abbav, Judau formed a tight clique of friends to assist each other through rough times, while skipping school and studies whenever humanly possible. Because let's be honest; learning is for chumps. While Judau supports the plight of the AEUG against the tyrannical methods of the Titans and the oppressive forces lingering in the Divine Crusaders, he has yet to ever actually enlist in any sort of armed forces (EXCEPT WHEN HE TOTALLY DID, HA HA UPDATING BACKGROUNDS). Believing such things to be just too complicated for him and, ultimately, not his problem; despite his bossy sister Leina's attempts to get him to straighten out his life, Judau continued upon his carefree path... ... never knowing that the red string of fate would inevitably tie him to the war he felt so seperate from. until it did THE END Personality Traits Despite appearances, there is a deep and troubled youth behind the carefree and light-hearted visage of humble junk trader, Judau Ashta. He wrestles with deep inner conflicts and his own turmoil over the wars that will never end, and the struggle of peace. But then he feels all better about it when he gets a good, warm meal. Really, Judau Ashta is not a complicated human being. He is neither angsty nor full of pent-up aggression/father issues/moral conflict. This isn't to say he isn't a good-natured person, or leads an enriched life -- nor does it mean he is not meant for greatness. In the simplest (and just slightly generalized) of terms, Judau Ashta is a young man who is pure of heart and mind. At his surface, Judau is a very laid-back, normal young man who has lived in the rougher side of society all of his life. He's the kind of rough-and-tumble young man you might find in a Charles Dickens novel, or dancing in perfect synch in an act on the West Side Story. He is the type of pauper or blue-collar worker who, through whatever mysterious circumstances, managed to grow up into a normal, healthy young man. He is bustling with the vigor of teenage youth and all the deliquesce that comes with it, but he almost always manages to keep a positive outlook on his life and situation -- a stark contrast to those typically destined to be embroiled in the conflicts of war. Relaxed and easy-going, Judau is the type of person who finds the greatest pleasure in the simplest things -- a day of productive work, a good haul of salvage, and a full, hot meal is all he could ever really ask for. In this much, Judau is not really an ambitious person, nor is he an idealist. He doesn't wish for a brighter future, or look to the bigger picture, or aspire to greatness. In fact, most of the time he is the kind of person who would skip school simply to haul junk with his gang of friends. There is no greater calling for him; at the end of the day, Judau would only fight for 'the greater good' as a happy accident of helping those he cares about, or protecting his friends and loved ones. Individuals matter to him infinitely more than abstract concepts like the fight for 'peace' or 'protecting the future of mankind.' Judau isn't really the smartest of people. In fact, at some times he can be rather thick-headed, and this, as a result, lends him to an incredibly brash persona. He is loud-mouthed and blunt at times, but his big heart makes this often more light-hearted than abrasive. He speaks his mind, no matter how much his opinion might differ from everyone else's, and is utterly honest in all walks of life. He will even tell people when he intends to steal something that belongs to them, because a) he really doesn't think anything of it, and b) he simply does not lie. He is a hard-working, honest young man who believes in going from job to job and earning the meals you eat. Even if they're meals you make your sister cook for you. With almost limitless spirit and energy, and a completely confident and almost fearless attitude, combined with his brash personality, Judau is oftentimes an almost dangerously reckless individual. He will often go through with crazy, improvised plans right off the drop of the hat that would seem suicidal to most, with absolutely no knowledge -- or sometimes just no /care/ -- of the potential consequences. He will try to lasso giant mobile suits to get them to stop, infiltrate warships by jumping off a motorcycle driving off a cliff entirely to steal a mobile suit -- just to break it down into scrap and sell it. This kind of crazy, devil-may-care attitude makes Judau an amazingly bold individual, and makes him an almost natural leader, though even he, young as he is, is prone to bouts of young, stubborn pride. Loud-mouthed and blunt as he is, Judau is an infinitely good person at heart. He cares deeply for his friends and those around him, and wishes only to protect them from those that might cause them harm. Chief among these is his sister, Leina, who he loves greatly despite the fact that they almost constantly bicker. Those people who become his friends and comrades are cherished, though he is not above physically them if they do something he deems to be stupid or foolish (even if they happen to be a girl, /no one is safe/). Hot-headed Judau can sometimes be, but one thing is certain: he is a young man who has an enormous heart. Talents & Abilities Judau Ashta is an extremely powerful Newtype whose full potential is capable of affecting even the minds of non-psychics. While Judau has an ocean of raw Newtype talent within him, he has absolutely no skill in its use and only the vaguest knowledge that he even /is/ a Newtype, let alone what a Newtype is. seriously he probably thought it was a type sandwich until someone slapped him around a bit Prolonged usage of the MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam has been expanding both Judau's knowledge of his Newtype skills and his ability to make use of his seemingly bottomless potential. but this still largely ends up in angry retarded yelling, because that's how judau rolls bitch Relationship Chart Logs *2010-04-01 - Force the Hand of Chance - In which Judau meets the woman of his dreams. *2010-04-27 - Beat Connection - In which Judau learns crossdressing and crawling through air ducts is not the best of ideas. *2010-05-01 - Pascal's Pancake Pandemonium - In which Judau learns the importance of not stealing someone's food and not getting shot. *2010-05-25 - With a Little Help From My Friends - In which Judau makes a pizza with people unfortunate enough to be considered his friends. *2010-06-14 - Junker Jive - In which Judau pressgangs a princess into helping him collect a bunch of junk. //Illegally.// *2010-07-13 - A Sweet Gift, A Thoughtful Gift - In which Judau employs the power of ice cream. *2010-07-24 - Operation: Lasagna Sucks - In which Judau teaches us that the best way to cure a friend's woes is through Space Hooters and fried pickles. *2010-07-28 - Nice to Meet You, Richelle! - In which Judau has his mind /blown./ Category:Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ Category:Newtypes Category:AEUG Category:Katharon